<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And A Million Years Might Go By by QueenOfNewOrleans22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419076">And A Million Years Might Go By</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22'>QueenOfNewOrleans22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bon Jovi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Jon reminisce and ponder one night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And A Million Years Might Go By</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That was a fun night." Jon acknowledged with a nod, looking out at the dark, night sky with the bright stars, a peppering of bright lights that kept the darkness at bay. "I remember that Alec almost didn't wanna go because we weren't getting a lot of good feedback." He adds with a small smile, his tone fond at the memories. Nights spent trying to achieve game in a seedy bar that boasted a nightly population of twenty and never seemed to give anybody satisfaction when they came in, attempting to either get money or some sort of attention that would lead to a bigger stage and bigger crowd. Richie smirked, "Who talked him into going?" He asked. </p><p>Thinking back for a moment, struggling to remember a time that had been so long ago, Jon sighed, looking a little lost. "David, I think. You know how he is, so full of energy. He was one of the true driving forces behind the band, still is. Or maybe it was Tico." It was not hard to imagine the keyboardist cajoling the band into going, insisting that they go in a rousing speech, only for the guys to admit defeat, if only David would stop ranting. The thought amused Richie, and he chuckled, reaching out to steal Jon's cigarette, smiling. "They're bad for your throat." Richie reminded him. </p><p>Jon scoffed. "So is yelling, but you people insist on making me do it daily." He stole back the cigarette. "You looked so mysterious, what'd you say again? Oh, yeah. 'I'll be your guitarist'." He deepened his voice to mimic Richie's, barely making it the full sentence before falling into a fit of laughter. "You were so confident. Very sexy." Jon nodded to himself, as if agreeing. Richie groaned, "God, you have no idea how nervous I was. It was do or die, babe. And I've never regretted it." </p><p>"Really? Even though I drive you crazy?" Jon said, passing back the cigarette willingly. "Nobody else I'd rather have drive me crazy." Richie replied, shaking his hair out of his eyes. He really needed to get another haircut before it got out of control. "Even though I'm all grey now?" Jon raised his eyebrows, "And cranky? I feel like I'm aging way faster than you are. Shouldn't you be going through this with me? Or before me? I've said it before and I'll say it again, you made a deal with the devil." </p><p>Richie chuckled. "Oh, please. I'm only three years older, it's just because you're overworking yourself again. I'll go grey soon enough, and then we can retire and go live in a house overlooking the ocean. And you've always been cranky, no real difference." </p><p>In retaliation, Jon hit his shoulder lightly. "Jerk." He muttered, an affectionate gleam in his eyes. "By the time you start greying, I'll probably be in a goddamn wheelchair." He added in a dark tone. Richie gave him a look. "You'll still be the most handsome man I've ever seen, and the best thing I've ever set my eyes on." He leaned closer, catching Jon in a kiss. "Not to mention a fantastic kisser." </p><p>Jon entangled their hands together. "Some things are still the same, including your charm. It never fails." </p><p>Stars above, ground below. A chill in the air, a hint of love. "Neither do you." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>